The invention relates to the barrier covering used in any fenced enclosure, but is particularly related to barrier covering of the chain link type used for fences and other type enclosures.
A need has existed for an attachment method which can be used easily in the field for the assembly of fences or enclosures without the need for tediously wiring or otherwise laboriously attaching a barrier covering to the fence or enclosure framework. This invention answers that need.
In the past, fencing was assembled in the field by a time consuming procedure. This method required costly handling of the attaching means, which generally consisted of pieces of wire twisted around the framework members to hold the chain link fabric, or other barrier covering, flush against the outside surface or face of the framework members.
Other antiquated methods of attaching a barrier covering to a framework, such as by rivetting, bolting, pinning, and similar methods are within the scope and intent of the time-consuming methods that are eliminated by this invention.
Some of the current assembly methods require powered equipment for the assembling processes. This invention eliminates such expensive and laborious requirements.
The assembly in the field can be accomplished with hand tools. The slots are on the sides of the end posts, line posts, and top and bottom rails of the members of the framework. Clips for holding the chain link fabric or other barrier covering (which provides the barrier surface of the fence), are designed to fit easily into the slots in the framework members. The teeth-like ridges of the clips are easily pressed into place in the slots of the framework members, after being hooked to the chain link fabric or other similar barrier covering. The teeth-like ridges of the clips (which are sloped or canted in an opposing direction from which they enter the slot) catch or hold onto the sides of framework member on the interior, or opposite side, of the slot from which the clip entered the slot, and lock into place as said clips are pushed into place in said slots.
Several embodiments of the aforementioned clip will be described in the specifications which follow.
It should be noted that this invention is applicable to all configurations of framework members (rectangular or round tubular, flat bar or angle, and other such shapes) and any such framework member configuration is within the scope and intent of this invention.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an easy method of assembling a barrier covering for a fence or enclosure to a framework for said fence or enclosure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple device for attaching a barrier covering to a framework for a fence or enclosure for assembly in the field with simple hand tools.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device for holding chain-link fabric or other barrier covering to a framework that can be pushed into assembled position
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.